Loras Tyrell The Knight of Flowers Renly Baratheon's rose
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: I wanted to write a fanfiction of my favorite GOT cannon Loras Tyrell "The Knight of Flowers" and Renly Baratheon the king of Highgarden. It's a cute little story Renly remembers his first time with Loras I hope you enjoy it


**Disclaimer: I don't own Loras or Renly GRRM does Loras will for eternity be Renly's Knight of Flowers and Renly will always be Loras's King**

Renly was 18 when he had a 17 year old Loras in his bed making sweet love. Renly sat on his bed it was his name day and his uncle got him a whore of course Renly didn't have any experience with women or men but he knew he liked men he love Loras his rose. He squeezed his eyes shut cringing at the girls lips on his he pulled away "i i im sorry i can't do this please leave" the whore blinked shocked at being rejected "how dare you you ragr!" she yelled and stormed off clearly upset Renly's name day had been horrible and he didn't get to spend nearly anytime with his best friend and squire the man he was sure he was in love with Loras he sat on the end of his bed face in his hands.

Loras saw the whore walk angrily away and he smirked knowing what she was there to do and knowing Renly didn't sleep with her he was relieved as held the two flasks of wine and walking to Renly's room "Happy name day" he said smiling "What happened to the whore?" He asked sitting on Renly's bed. "Horrible that whore touched me" he fake sobbed laughing afterward "No it was still horrible but leave it up to my rose to be the candle in my darkness" he said staring off into space as the wine touched his lips he had a tone of truth and deep thought he really meant what he said. Loras blushed he was _his_ rose he had been in love with Renly for such along time he wanted nothing but to love Renly.

"Well I'm always glad to brighten your day " he said and chuckled a blush on his face as he took a sip from the one flask. Renly took a gulp of the liquid it was strong and he was a bit of a light weight he laid back snorting chuckling at the rose on Loras's Tyrell sigil "Why are you so damn gorgeous" he asked him trailing a finger down Loras's hair he sighed content. He shrugged "I guess it's just in my genes " he said and chuckled a bit blushing darkly at the compliment Renly thought he was pretty? His heart fluttered at the thought "You're a bit drunk " he said laying next to Renly and taking the wine flask from him"Getting drunk shall be for another day young Renly" he said jokingly, smirking, teasing him.

"No Ser Loras this should be for another day" he said a sudden urge to kiss Loras's beautiful lips and he didn't care what happened this was his one name day wish. Kissing Loras deeply wine spilling into Renly's mouth a bit when Loras sat up only being pushed back down by Renly gently. The kiss was sloppy but it was full of warmth and passion and as he kissed the squire he placed a hand on Loras's chest rubbing the exsposed chest skin he dipped his hand under the cloth rubbing the flower's nipples gently moaning softly. Loras moaned his heart beat faster as he urgently unlaced Renly's clothes pulling them from his body in one quick motion. Renly did the same with Loras's clothes. There lay Loras body bared to him Loras's rock hard cock twitched wanting attention.

Renly kissed Loras as he hovered over Loras a bit nervous he never did this before Loras pulled away with a long slow kiss "Renly the message oil I put in the bathing chambers go get and be hasty" Loras said a little winded and not wanting to be away from Renly for a second longer. Renly quickly got up getting the oil and getting back to Loras, Loras popped the cork and slicked his fingers with oil as Renly went back to hovering over Loras. Loras carefully stuck a first finger inside Renly.

"oooo L-L-Loras" he stuttered moaning softly it stung a bit but as Loras got knuckle deep inside his ass Renly was in heaven it felt so wrong but it also felt right his heart pounding. Loras smirked at his new lovers expression he decided to slick a second finger in oil and slide it up Renly's ass. Renly bucked his hips as his legs shook his cockhead dripped on to Loras's stomach hot, and sticky. Once Loras was knuckle deep and pumping Renly in and out he hit something in Renly that made Renly shudder in pleasure almost drooling with his mouth hanging open.

Loras's cock twitched aching wanting Renly. Renly whimpered at the loss of contact when the rose pulled his fingers away. "Ready my lord" he asked Renly without an answer Loras slipped his throbbing cock into Renlt's tight, warm anus. Renly gasped at the new feeling of the throbbing cock he whimpered wanting more as Loras held Renly's hips thrusting up deeper into Renly now balls deep. Renly gasped and moaned as Loras grunted with effort as he kept up his task of thrusting it felt so good and warm and tight that he couldn't help but call out Renly's name.

Renly pushed up on the bed to keep himself up as he timed his bucking hips with Loras's thrusts he wraped his free hand around his own cock but Loras stopped Renly "No no no" he said as he pulled Renly's hand as replacing it with his own as Loras's hand rubbed the head of Renly's cock Renly moaned head back "by the seven Loras" he moaned squeezing his eyes closed for a minute all you could hear was the slapping noise of sweaty flesh against each other. Suddenly Loras's thrusts became rapid and not timed as he groaned his seed filling Renly this was a strange feeling it was hot and wet Renly loved it moments after Loras came Renly followed suit his seed spilling over Loras's chest.

Renly fell against Loras to weak to move "T T Thank you My rose" his ears pounded as Loras spoke "I love you Renly" he whispered "I always have" he said softly. Renly sat up on his elbow staring into the blondes eyes. "I love you too My rose" he said kissing him. Loras swipped his fingers through the cum on his chest sucking on his fingers "mmmmmm" Loras said smirking Renly tasted amazing Renly blushed he found that act extremly hot as did Loras as they both became half hard but Loras would fix that in a few moments. "Your turn" Renly whispered flipping places as Loras chuckled.

Renly laid next to his lover Loras it was still very early the spring sun was barely up it was his name day today his 2 and 1 name day. Loras's favorite season was also starting. Out the big wind was a rose garden Renly had arranged for Loras's eighteenth name day it was a in a small court yard the only window facing it was Loras's and Renly's it was surrounded by rose bushes and a fountain in the center by a stone bench Loras and Renly made love in their secret garden bothered by no one their own little paradise some where too go after a long day at the courts to relax talk, sometimes even have their way with another but Renly thought making love should be in a nice, comfy bed. Not that Renly minded making love in the fresh air or the under the stars no he loved that it was the bench that was small, cold, and uncomfortable and he always and he meant always ended up falling on the ground which hurt more he even hit his head on the fountain sometimes which ruined the mood. No Renly was perfectly comfortable in his or Loras's bed like he was now.

Loras's arm drapped over Renly's chest the blonde's head resting on the cleanly shaven chest of Renly's his leg drapped over Renly's hips. Renly was sitting up slightly his head up right. The rose moaned in his sleep stirring as Renly stroked the blonde's curls he smiled as his lover woke half lidded eyes staring up at Renly. "Good morning my lord" he said kissing him deeply "Happy name day" he said his lips brushing against Renly's as he spoke the words. This is how it was meant to be him and his rose. Ser Renly Baratheon "the lord of the seven kingdoms" and Ser Loras Tyrell "The knight of flowers" the two secret lovers of Westeros.

**End note" I hope you enjoyed this sweet little Renly and Loras story I love this canon paring XD Well I hope you enjoyed it Loras Tyrell "The Knight of Flowers" and Renly Baratheon the King of Highgarden forever 3**


End file.
